Defining Love
by Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute
Summary: The first day I saw him… I don't think I truly saw him. It was during lunch—yes, one of those days, where you just want to go sleep—and I sat across from my friends, Nudge and Angel. For some reason, they had this ridiculous notion that I liked someone. And that someone... was named Fang. DRABBLE FAX!
1. November 1, 2012: A

**Defining Love**

* * *

**November 1, 2012: A**

The first day I saw him… I don't think I _truly_ saw him. It was during lunch—yes, one of _those_ days, where you just want to go sleep—and I sat across from my friends, Nudge and Angel. For some reason, they had this _ridiculous_ notion that I liked someone.

I mean, really.

Me. Max. Maximum Ride.

Ring a bell?

Yeah, that's me—the girl who doesn't fall in love. The girl 'without a heart'. The rock.

Okay, so maybe I wasn't _really_ called those names… but they were the words I'd choose to describe myself when it came to things with the word 'relationship' in it.

So, as I sat across from my friends, nearly on the verge of falling face-first into my lunch tray from exhaustion, said friends were trying to figure out who I'd look 'good with'.

Pfft. In their dreams.

"_Him_," Angel and Nudge said simultaneously.

* * *

**Notes:**

Okay. So this is a drabble... Every chapter'll be about 100-200 words, maybe longer sometimes. It should be updated on a daily basis... I have multiple pre-written chapters (if you can even call them chapters) and so it shouldn't be any trouble, unless I'm extremely busy.

Yes, I'll still keep up with my other stories... one of the reasons I had originally decided to make this a drabble.

So, review please, and I hope you enjoy! If you have any questions about how the posting'll work, feel free to ask :)

xox

Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute :]


	2. November 1, 2012: B

**November 1, 2012: B**

"_Ohmygawd, he is perfect!_" Nudge squealed ecstatically, as Angel nodded in agreement, her blonde curls bouncing up and down with each head bob.

Rolling my eyes, I asked, "Who's this person that's _perfect_ for me?"

Nudge averted her eyes from behind me, training them on my slightly annoyed face. "_Fang._ You two would look _so good_ together—"

Angel interrupted her incoherent rambling. "—And make such _kuh-ute_ Fax babies!"

I blinked. "Fax… babies…?" I muttered weakly, almost headdesking myself into my food.

Neither of them answered, and looking up, I saw that they both were staring at someone behind me, the matching looks on their faces resembling something like awe.

_Geez, what are their problems. This better be good…_

Slowly, almost dreadingly, I turned around to see what they were staring so intently at.

* * *

**Notes:**

As promised, the second chapter :) Thank you to those few who did review!

Hope you like it!

xox Fluffy


	3. November 1, 2012: C

**November 1, 2012: C**

Okay. Seriously. Why am I friends with them, again?

While they were staring at this mysterious creature sitting at the lunch table behind us, and muttering about 'complimenting skin tones' or 'high cheekbones with a chiseled jaw… perfect' or 'sexy hair' and what not, I turned around, and saw a dude.

Eating pudding.

Chocolate pudding.

I _hate_ pudding.

"Isn't he perfect?" Nudge questioned anxiously, her voice a pitch higher than normal.

Shrugging, I muttered, "Go for him, then."

Her dreamy looking face twisted into a glare, as she delivered a solid punch to my shoulder. "Not _me_—"

"Angel?" I stuck in, just to get on her nerves even more.

"—_Or_ Angel! _You_!"

My lip curled upwards, half humor, half disgust.

"He's eating pudding. I _hate_ pudding."

And with those words of wisdom, I picked my tray up, and exited the cafeteria.

* * *

**Notes:**

Okay. Sooo... who likes pudding? I hate pudding :3

I think I might update twice on the weekend days... what say you?

hehe.

Umm thanks for the reviews! Yeah... Lol ;]

**R&R**

Fluffy


	4. November 7, 2012: A

**November 7, 2012: A**

Today's Wednesday, now. I've been hoping that Thing One and Thing Two have forgotten all about my 'match made in Heaven'.

I much prefer a match made in Mahjong. Lame, I know?

On Friday, Nudge finally got together with Iggy—after almost _three years_ of nonstop flirting and other crap couples do—since he manned up enough to ask her out. It's led me to one of Max's famous philosophical thoughts:

_Couples. Pairs of two. You and your mate. Is it just a title you give two lovers? Or is it something deeper; something much more… personal? I wouldn't know. What does being in a relationship, where you can call yourselves a 'couple', feel like? Is it any different than two close friends? _

_Sure, _someday _I wish there was that one person who completely understood me; who could truly fit the role to fill the empty space of couples. Not now, of course. One day in the distant future, though. But sometimes… I wonder: Once you give yourself a label, does it lose its true meaning? Does that thin membrane-like level of intimacy suddenly vanish, like the pop of a bubble?_

Deep. I know. I'm just talented like that.

* * *

**Notes:**

****A bit longer :3

Thank you for all the reviews :) I've been getting a lot of follows, too :3

Keep on reading!

**R&R **

****Fluffy


	5. November 7, 2012: B

**November 7, 2012: B**

Earlier, I made the reference to the Cat in the Hat… Y'know, Thing One and Thing Two? The little blue-haired monkey-type creatures? Dr. Seuss? Theodore… Uh… something…

You probably get it by now… But something's been bothering me.

If Nudge and Angel were Thing One and Thing Two… would that make me that ridiculous cat in the hat?

_God, no!_

So recently, I've taken to calling them Evil One and Evil Two. And referring to myself as The Evil Mastermind, of course.

Then again, now that Iggy and Nudge are together, Iggy would have to fit into there somewhere too… right? Like… Evil One's Slightly Less Evil Yet Loyal Sidekick.

I don't know; it's all too confusing.

Going to last period now… Nudge and Angel are giggling madly for no apparent reason, until I realize _he's_ in this class.

Great. The Evils haven't forgotten. Just _great_.

* * *

**Notes:**

****This is such a weird story. Max has... _interesting_ thoughts :3

Well. Thank you all for all the stuff you've done. Lol, so... generic xD But honestly. I appreciate all the [stuff] reviewing and favoriting etc :D

Love you all!

Read and Review :)

Fluffy


	6. November 7, 2012: C

**November 7, 2012: C**

_Yay!_ The desks are in twos today.

Aren't I lucky?

Especially since The Evils decided to stick together and leave me alone… with only one seat left.

Yeah… I was never one to have luck.

So I'm stuck for the rest of the week with him. And for eternity with The Evils consistent wicked giggling.

_FML._

Silently doodling… sitting far away… no interaction whatsoever… I don't mind. He doesn't mind—and if he does, he doesn't comment on it. That's the way we work.

I think we'd make a good team (Heavens forbid that The Evils would _ever_ hear me utter those words aloud).

Well, that is, if we'd _ever_ work together.

Ahh… no.

* * *

**Notes:**

****:333 Enjoy my dearies :D

And I say that in the most non-pedo way possible xD

But really. Hope you liked it.

To everyone who reviewed saying I needed longer chapters... I hope that the daily updates make up for it. If not, I truly apologize.

To everyone who reviewed (in general this time (: ) thank you so much!

**R&R**

****I'm in a happy mood today! *giggles*

Fluffy


	7. November 10, 2012: A

**November 10, 2012: A**

Who would've ever thought that my mom would think he's perfect too? Give me a break, _please_.

If you haven't caught on yet… Mom knows.

Courtesy of The Evils, of course; they just don't know how to keep their mouths shut.

Honestly, I don't think Mom would have cared much, but since they told her the story in an elaborate way—something along the lines of: 'Max likes this really cute dude named Fang'—and it had the words 'Max', 'likes', and 'dude', her inner teenager was sparked. I do _not_ like her inner teenager.

And Nudge took a—stalker—picture of him too, in which she then proceeded to show Mom.

You just have to love your friends, don't you?

Oh, but that's not it. It gets even worse—and _yes_ it can get worse. Sad thing is, Nudge and Angel weren't at fault for it this time.

Apparently, Sweet Old Ms. Walker—who always insisted we call her Annie, to no avail—passed away, and her son and his family moved in to her house. Which is conveniently across the street from mine.

But what's really dandy is that Fang's last name is Walker. And Sweet Old Ms. Walker is his dearest grandma.

And if you _still _haven't caught on, or processed anything that I've been saying, that means he's my across-the-street-neighbor.

_Joy._

* * *

**Notes**:

A _bit_ longer :D hehehe.

Well. It's Tuesday... My least favorite day of the week. What's yours?

Anyways, thanks for all the amazing reviews :)

I'll try and update something else... soon... uh... yeah...

**R&R**

thanks again!

Fluffy


	8. November 10, 2012: B

**November 10, 2012: B**

I learned something new about my Mom this morning.

Well, two things actually.

Numero Uno: she has an inner teenager. I guess that means she isn't _terribly_ old—for your information, yes, I do love my mother—but seriously, who wants their parents rooting for you to get together with a guy you don't like, let alone even _know_?

Exactly my point.

Numero Dos: she has friends.

_YES. I LOVE MY MOM._

But I didn't know she had… _friend _friends, y'know? It's like the same concept as _like _like. (Geez, I'm sounding like Nudge now.)

There are friends that you have to be friends with, or something bad happens. Such as my mom's coworkers. They're her friends, but they also are work related, making them not-really-friends.

I digress.

I'm not upset about how Mom has friends… I'm actually quite happy.

My brain is just stuck around the part about her new friend being Fang's mom.

* * *

**Notes:**

****Welllll... Hai :)

How are all of you? Since yesterday :3 hehe

Who loves their mutha's :D

Lol... DRAMA IS AWAITING!

Peace y'all :3

xox

Fluffy


	9. November 10, 2012: C

**November 10, 2012: C**

I've never liked family dinners. I mean, we're all family, right? So what's the point of acting all formal around each other, when you know the person sitting next to you likes to sing off key in the shower, using the shower head as a microphone?

_Cough_, Ella, _cough_.

So really, there's no need to act all polite around each other, at _all_.

I bring up the discussion on family dinners, because there's only one thing worse than a family dinner—a family dinner with friends. Especially if they're your mom's newest friend, who coincidentally is the mother of the guy you don't like (as in _like_ like), but all your friends and even your freaking mom think you do.

Kill. Me. Now. _Please._

Once The Evils get around to hearing this—and believe me, they will—it might as well be the end of my life. They'll _never_ let it go, even if I don't like him. _Ever. _You do _not_ know what those two are capable of.

Nor would you ever want to know. I always get tangled up in all their mischief…

Yeah, luck is like a stranger to me.

To sum it all up, Fang and his handy dandy family—who are supposedly really nice, according to Mom—are coming over for dinner tonight.

On a good note, Mom's cooking her amazing Chicken Marsala, with her homemade chocolate chip cookies for dessert.

I guess I can deal with one awkward, formal, polite meal.

If Mom wasn't making me dress nicely.

* * *

**Notes:**

****Sorry this hasn't been updated for a bit... I've been extremely busy the past few days, and I'm kind of sick, as in headaches and too hot/too cold and stomach aches and crap .-.

But I'll update tomorrow :)

Thanks for all the reviews! We're almost at 100 :ooo

Hope you enjoyed this chapter xD

xox

Fluffy


	10. November 10, 2012: D

**November 10, 2012: D**

"Oh come on, Max," Ella whined. "Just once! I mean, this is our first time meeting them, and it's always good to make good first impressions."

I glared at her. "Well, if you dress me up like prep-school Barbie, I'd appear fake, and their first impression of me would be _fake_ after they see me on a normal day. Fake. Is. Bad."

Ella shrugged. "You wouldn't be fake. You'd look _nice_. Nice. Is. Good."

I shook my head. "_My_ nice and _your_ nice are _completely_ different."

"Your nice isn't even nice!" she countered, crossing her arms.

"Oh _please_, and your nice—"

"Would you both quit your bickering?" Mom yelled, walking into my room, a bag in her hand. She put it on my bed, leaving it amongst the other things that Ella has strewn across the bedspread. "You're wearing that tonight, Max."

I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off with a sharp stare. "No exceptions."

Ella smirked at me, while I glared at her in return, as Mom turned around to exit the room. "Mom—" Ella began.

"And no, Ella, you may not make your sister into prep-school Barbie."

She exited the room as I send Ella my own smirk. "You heard her; no prep-school Barbie."

Ella rolled her eyes, a mischievous glint in her eye beginning to form. With a curling iron in her hand, she whirled on me, grinning evilly. I backed up into my bed, in attempt to get away from her. "I'll tell Mom," I warned, desperate for my _dear sister_ to get away from me.

With a wave of her free hand, she giggleed. "Oh, don't worry Maxie, you won't be prep-school Barbie. You'll just be her friend."

And I repeat.

Kill.

Me.

Now.

Sitting here, I must endure the pain and torture that Ella is inflicting on me. Every few moments or so, she grumbled out, "Up", "Tilt your head, Max", "Down", "Don't move", or "Close your eyes, Max".

It gives me a moment to think about a topic that… honestly, never appears in my head, until recently.

Love.

_Ugh._

If you asked me what love felt like, I would straight out say that I wouldn't know.

If you asked someone else what being in love felt like—Nudge—, most would describe it as something they've never felt before. They would describe it as something wonderful, magnificent, thrilling, _magical_ even. But if magic is an illusion… and love is magical… does that make love just an illusion?

"And voila!" Ella exclaimed, stepping away from me, and throwing her hands up in the air, clutching them together in front of her. "_Ah qu'est une œuvre d'art!_" she murmured to herself in French, studying me, her live-sized Barbie doll.

I looked up at her with half closed eyelids. "Can you go now?"

She grinned at me and nodded excitedly. "Look in the mirror first, though!"

Complying without hesitation—only so she leaves my room—I stared into the mirror for a quick second, taking in my general appearance. "Okay. Now go."

"How is it, though?" Ella asked me anxiously.

With a sigh, I looked at myself again, studying my face for a moment longer. I look older than I am, my hair tamed for once, and my brown eyes popping out. "It's fine," I let out, hoping it will be enough to satisfy her.

She squealed brightly—in which I'm safe to assume my answer was correct—and ran out of my room, allowing me to change into whatever it is that Mom decided I should wear.

_If it's a dress… _

I held my breath as I took out the first item—a loose, flowing purple shirt… most definitely _not_ a dress. Exhaling deeply, I pulled out the next piece of clothing, which were skinny black pants—much better than what Ella would have chosen.

Before I could put them on, I hear Mom's voice echoing up the stairs, followed by the ring of the doorbell. "They're here!" she cried.

I stared at myself in the mirror once more, after changing, and I sighed.

_Let's get this over with._

* * *

**Notes:**

Sorry for the short wait... I made it longer thought, in compensation :D

You all know what the next chapter is!

I had science fair today, and was at school basically all day... until like 6:30 :P Over 12 hours.

Anyway. Thank you for the reviews, and **I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW**.

For sure.

Or I'll let you uh, throw virtual rotten tomatoes at me :3

Thanks again :)

**R&R**

****Fluffy


	11. November 10, 2012: E

**November 10, 2012: E**

I watched from the top of the stairs as Mom went to the front door to greet her friend. She opened the door, revealing the smiling face of a woman around my mom's age.

Fang's mom.

Mom and Mrs. Walker both emitted a noise sounding ridiculously close to a squeal, and they hugged each other. _Woooowww..._

"How are you, Val?" his mom asked with a huge grin.

They let go of each other and Mom welcomed them 'graciously', into our home. She walked in after my mother, showing Fang's father, and then finally Fang himself.

Mom looked at me pointedly, as if trying to say 'be a good host, Max'. I rolled my eyes, and walked down the stairs as Dad led Fang's father in as well.

With a sigh, I muttered out, "Hi." _Where is Ella?_

His eyes looked up at me, from where they were on the ground, and a bit of recognition flickered through his otherwise emotionless eyes. He stared at me for a second, while I adjusted the unreasonably high neckline of my shirt. "Hullo," he murmured in a deep, husky voice.

I blinked. I think that was the first time I had heard him _actually _speak to me. "Uh, welcome, I guess."

Fang nodded. "Mmm."

He had ended up looking down at the ground at some point in time, but he was looking at me again now. I was at the foot of the stairs.

When I stepped off, I gestured for him to follow me to the dining room where Mom had prepared dinner. Waiting for a couple seconds, my back to him, and head looking over my shoulder, I saw Fang nod again, a bit of amusement in his eyes.

"Max?"

"Yeah?" I asked cautiously.

His lip twitched a bit. "Nice bra."

_Ahhh… So that's why the neckline was so high…_ I thought, before the realization and mortification slipped in.

_Great._

* * *

__**Notes:**

****there you go :) Updated!

NO VIRTUAL TOMATOES :DDD

Hope you liked part one of the dinner!

**R&R**

****Fluffy


	12. November 10, 2012: F

**November 10, 2012: F**

Damn this good for nothing shirt. I never thought I would hate a patternless purple shirt. Honestly.

I've never hated one as much as I do now. I mean, how was I supposed to tell which side was the front, and which one was the back, especially when both sides look _exactly the same_?

Seriously.

After Fang's... _comment_... he had walked pass me, leaving me with a burning red face—something that's uncommon for me. I had hurried up the stairs and into my room, grabbing a black tank top, and flipping my shirt so the front of the shirt was in the front.

Taking a quick look in the mirror, I took in my flustered face, and cursed myself inwardly. _Dammit, Max. Damn shirt. Damn Fang. Dammit! _I threw water onto my face, trying to make it it's original color, before hurrying back downstairs where everyone was probably waiting.

By the time I made it to the dining room, both families had seated themselves at the table, with one empty seat for me—next to Fang. _Yay_.

I stood in the doorway, watching the two families interact.

Mom's back was to me, and she looked at Fang, who was sitting across from her. "Fang, do you know where Max is?"

Fang's eyes flickered up to me for a second, the amused look lingering in his gaze. I stared at him blankly, wondering what his response would be. "She's here now, but I believe she had an... _emergency_... with... something," he said, staring at me while saying it.

They all turned to face me, while Fang simply maintained his stare.

_Damn you._

* * *

**Notes:**

Hola! I'm in Savannah, GA right now... and I'm out of school for winter break! YAYAYAYA!

Anyways, that'll mean _hopefully_ more updates, but I've got a crapload of cousins coming down for X-mas, and so I'm not going to take away time from them to write... :333 _Sowwy_.

Hope you enjoyed this :) I'll update tomorrow... since I have time now :D

OH. I SAW THE HOBBIT YESTERDAY! Who else has seen it?

**R&R**

Fluffy


	13. November 10, 2012: G

**November 10, 2012: G**

I took my place next to Fang, grumbling about idiots, and wild boars with fangs, and how I wished that a wild boar with fangs would trample Fang over. He shifted his seat away from me slightly, as if he was worried I might accidentally-on-purpose knee him in the gut.

Not that unlikely.

I ate dinner silently, shooting daggers at the chicken I had named Fang on my plate. I scoffed to myself, before taking my fork and knife, and stabbing it almost violently into my chicken, shredding it in half.

Fang coughed suddenly beside me.

"Max… are you… okay?" Ella whispered cautiously, as she too discreetly shifted herself away from me.

Tearing my eyes away from my plate, I looked at her pointedly, trying to keep my eye from twitching. "I'm… fine…" I muttered quietly as Fang coughed again.

I turned to look at him again, only to see him silently eating, the corners of his lips quirked up at the corners.

My nose curled in disgust and I looked away from him to stab at my chicken again, my only thoughts being: _DIE._

* * *

**Notes:**

****Oops. Sorryyyy .-.

Thank you for all the reviews, though!

Fluffyyyy


	14. November 10, 2012: H

**November 10, 2012: H**

Dinner was finally over, but the Walker's still hadn't left. Believe me when I say this; I have absolutely no problem with Mrs. or Mr. Walker—they were both really nice and everything, and it was hard to believe that they had created… Fang.

Mom put me in charge of making Fang entertained and-slash-or welcomed, and she sent us up to my room while the adults chatted downstairs, and Ella did whatever pleased her. _Lucky duck._

So we're sitting in my room, him, on my bed, and me in my swivel chair, my head leaning on the desk. Doesn't Mom care about my safety? You can't put a male teenager in the same room as a female one, _alone_! Does she not care if I get raped or something, and become a teenage mother?

My hatred for Fang was slowly growing more and more—and for a kid that said barely five words to me. Unbelievable.

There was a small cough that came from the general direction of my bed.

"What do you want?" I half murmured, half-growled not bothering to lift my head off the desk.

It's silent after I speak so I turn around in my chair to face Fang. "Did you need something?"

"Your phone."

"Why would I give you my ph—"

He held up his hand, in which my phone was in, the screen signaling it was from Nudge.

And then I dove at him, tackling him on the bed in attempt to get my phone from him.

* * *

**Notes:**

****Lalala...

*Tackledive*

:333

**R&R**


	15. November 10, 2012: I

**November 10, 2012: I**

Okay, I'll admit… That… wasn't… smart.

The only reason I had tackled him to the bed was to get my phone out of his reach. And the only reason I wanted to get my phone back was because it was from Nudge, who would, no doubt, be asking about dinner, more importantly, _Fang_.

He would have read that, and I would be screwed.

So I tackled him.

And screwed my life up anyway. Maybe even worse than Nudge would have.

Immediately after I had dived at him on the bed, Fang had grabbed my wrists—and my phone that I had unsuccessfully tried to get—and flipped us over so he was hovering over me.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Who was it that texted you, Max?" Fang murmured lowly. "Would they say something so embarrassing that you had to jump on me to get the phone away?"

My cheeks flushed unwillingly, and I cursed at myself inwardly, as he continued. "Was it your boyfriend, Max? Does he tell you things that make your skin heat up?"

"I don't have a b-boyfriend."

Fang paused for a second, and a smirk appeared on his face. "Or maybe… it was about me?"

I blushed even more, my eyes widening, and I shoved him off of me. His smirk deepened and he chuckled to himself, almost knowingly. _But whatever she's saying isn't true. _

"Fang? We're leaving now," Mrs. Walker called from downstairs.

He tossed the phone gently on the mattress, not even bothering to read what it said. Then, he stared at me quietly, before he left my room.

Immediately after Fang left, I checked my phone, forcing the red in my cheeks to leave.

_From: Ella_

_Hey Max, I need toilet paper xP_

* * *

**Notes:**

Hmm.. what an... interesting chapter xD

Hope you guys enjoyed. A teensy bit of Fax for you, although not quite :3

Well... I don't think I'm going to update anymore today.

Maybe though! You guys already had three... but I had to make up days :333

Anyways. Thank you all :D

**R&R**


	16. November 10, 2012: J

**November 10, 2012: J**

WHAT?! How is that possible!

I swear, it said Nudge on the screen just moments before, so why does it say I have a new message from Ella?

_Why does the universe hate me?_

Not even bothering to reply to Ella, I scan through my message inbox. No unread messages from Nudge.

_NO._

My face heated up in mortification, despite Fang not even being here. Had I just tackled Fang onto my bed, making me get pinned underneath him… for nothing?

_Yeah, you just did._

_SHUT UP. JUST SHUT UP!_

Throwing my phone on my bed, I stormed out of my room in the direction of the bathroom, where Ella would undoubtedly be. My knuckles rapped on the door three times, each time I knocked, my annoyance growing.

"Finally! What took you so long? I really need toilet paper!" Ella called from the other side of the door, her voice frustrated, although it was nothing compared to the frustration bubbling inside of me.

I knew this whole shebang wasn't Ella's fault, but I couldn't help taking it out on her. "Do you know what just happened to me because of you?" I growled lowly, shutting my eyes and leaning back against the door.

"My amazing dressing-you-up skills made Fang pin you under him on your bed, because he couldn't control himself?" she asked innocently, her muffled voice radiating smugness.

_That was almost spot-on, sister. Only it wasn't because of how you dressed me up, and he most definitely was controlling himself. _"No."

And with that, I left.

"MAX? MAAAXXX? I STILL NEED TOILET PAPER!"

* * *

**Notes:**

Long time, no see, eh?

Back from break :)

Hope you all had a wonderful holiday season and that you enjoy this!

Love to all,

Fluffy


	17. November 12, 2012: A

**November 12, 2012: A**

"So," Nudge said, sliding into the seat beside me at the lunch table. "How was your family-neighbor dinner party?" she asked, wiggling her eyes suggestively, as Angel giggled beside her.

"We heard that you two got a little… _close_," Angel smirked.

My face heated up in mortification. "Who told you that?!"

When both of their faces broke out into grins, I felt like slamming my head into the cafeteria table again… and again… and again. Of course, _I_ just had to go and tell them.

"Spill," Nudge demanded, shouldering me lightly. I shook my head defiantly. "Oh come on, you know you want to!"

I shook my head again.

Angel pursed her lips and stared at me. "You know, even if you don't tell us, we'll find a way to figure it out either way…" She paused for a second, before her bright blue eyes suddenly illuminated. "What if… we ask Fang?"

Both her and Nudge jumped out of their seats, but I grabbed both of their arms before they could move. "_No._" He would most likely… ah… _embellish_ the truth. "_Don't. You. Dare." _

"Gonna tell us then, Maxie?" Nudge prodded slyly.

"Nope." I still had a firm grip on their wrists, gluing them to their spot. "And you most _certainly_ won't be getting it out of Fang.

Nudge narrowed her eyes at me in a challenging way. "Who says?"

And with that, she broke out of my grip, while singing suddenly broke out from the table next to us.

"_You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up,_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough…"_

* * *

**Notes:**

Confused? Don't worry, you'll find out the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews (past, present, and future, lol xD)

**R&R**

~Fluffy

Now who can tell me what song that is... hmm... ;)


	18. November 12, 2012: B

**November 12, 2012: B**

Looking to my left, I see J.J. and Lissa singing, making wild gestures along with the words of the song.

_"Everyone else in the room can see it," _(Their arms gestured to the rest of the cafeteria)

_Everyone else but you," _(Both pointed to the same person)

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else," _(They gestured to themselves)

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed," _(Point and hair flip)

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell," _(Random motions)

_You don't know, Oh oh," _(Another point at the same person)

_You don't know you're beautiful…" _(Smile and wink)

The rest of the song continued in that same pattern, and soon after, they began on Call Me Maybe.

With a roll of my eyes, I shake my head at the idiocy of my two friends, and continue to eat my lunch, my ears listening to the occasional:

_"Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?"_

Nudge and Angel were laughing next to me, but they soon quiet down to the point of silence, even though Lissa and J.J. weren't done with their performance yet.

"Um… Max?" Nudge asks softly.

"Hmm?" I mutter, taking another bite of my sandwich.

"Look who they're singing to…" Her fingers wring together anxiously as I turn and look.

And it's Fang. They were singing to Fang.

Does anyone else feel like puking up their lunch?

* * *

**Notes:**

Well... Here :3

Is any still confused? I hope not... but yeah. I can explain if you want me to.

NO, I AM NOT A DIRECTIONER, AND YES, I WOULD HAVE PREFERRED NOT TO USE BOTH OF THOSE SONGS.

But I did. Because it must be accurate ;)

**R&R**

xox Fluffy

So now, what's Fang's reaction gonna be?


	19. November 12, 2012: C

**November 12, 2012: C**

He's smiling and laughing, like there's no tomorrow, and his eyes are downcast, like he's _embarrassed._

I shook my head. He's _happy_, but _embarrassed._ Why would Lissa and J.J. sing to him, of all people? And he's letting them, because he _enjoys_ it!

_Whoa, a bit over reactive, Max, _I tell myself. _It's not like he's yours, or that you even _like_ him for that matter. _

CALM THE FREAK DOWN, WOMAN.

Nudge and Angel are giving me sideways looks. I shake my head at them with a sigh, and glance back over at where Fang is sitting, surprising still laughing.

His eyes flicker from person to person around the cafeteria, before they finally land on me.

In all the other times I've seen him… his face has been so… opaque. Apathetic. Indifferent. _Blank_.

But now… Fang's face seems… _happy_ and carefree. I can actually see the emotions; spread all the way across his face… not just his eyes, if I can even see it there on a normal basis.

He isn't mocking or teasing me, nor is he trying to get on my nerves, like he had over the weekend. He was just being…

_Himself_.

I think this is the first time that I actually _looked_ at Fang.

And it… wasn't that bad.

* * *

**Notes:**

Well. She's looking at him differently now...Maybe?

:DDD

But what's with Fang?

**R&R**

****Fluffy

What do you think will happen next?


	20. November 13, 2012: A

**November 13, 2012: A**

This whole Fang-Lissa-J.J.-shebang thing has honestly been on my mind since… well, yesterday, when it first started. Needless to say, that's been nearly a day, and quite a long time for someone as impatient as I am.

"MAX MAX MAX MAX MAX!" Nudge comes running to my side, surprisingly, without Angel.

"Where's Ang—" Nudge shakes her head, effectively cutting me off.

"That's not relevant right now… she's busy… but _MAX_!"

I sigh as Nudge impatiently taps her toe on the ground, her hands placed delicately on her hips. "What, Nudge?"

She grins wildly, and I cut in before she can say anything. "If it has to do with anything about Iggy, or your relationship, I _swear_—"

Her words pour out in a frenzy, and I can only understand certain words that come out of her mouth. "Talked… Lissa… only… friends… Fang… young…"

"Calm. Down. And. Breathe. Woman," I grind out, trying not to get annoyed, or let my anxiety get the best of me.

"I just talked to Lissa and asked her what that thing with Fang was about and—"

"You _what?_"

"—she said that it was an inside joke between them—"

"She said _what_?"

"You know, I _really hate_ being interrupted, so if you want to know, close your damn mouth, Max! Okay. So she said it was an inside joke between them since they were young… they both had gone to the same elementary school, before she moved, and then later, Fang moved, coincidentally to the same place!"

I can feel my eyebrows furrow. "_What_?"

Nudge sighs exasperatedly. "Would you quit saying _what_?!"

Fang… Lissa… old friends… coincidence… what?

"Umm… okay…" I say, processing what she just said, and trying to wave it off. I mean, it's not like it matters to me, or is anyway involved with me, so why should I care?

Nudge rolls her eyes, and I turn back to my locker, closing it up.

As we're walking to next period, there's a flash of black from beside me, and I can see a person from the corner of my eye. I subtly watch him glance my way, before averting his attention back to the rest of the hallway. Fang.

When I can no longer see him in my range of sight, I shake my head and continue to walk to class, trying not to notice Nudge's suspicious glances directed at me.

We reach the classroom, and I sit down, blinking a couple of times.

_What is wrong with me?_

* * *

Please vote on the poll I have on my profile, and if you're bored, check out my Tumblr :D

Of course, please review as usual :)

xoxo

Fluffy


	21. November 13, 2012: B

**November 13, 2012: B**

Next period is gym, and coincidentally the only other class I have with… _him_.

You see, we have A day/B day schedules, with four, ninety-minute class periods every day (excluding second period, which is every day for fifty-five minutes). Fourth period on both days, I always have with, well, _him_.

We're walking around the track, apparently doing nothing for today. Nudge and Angel walk beside me, chattering about who _knows_ what (and who _wants_ to know?) while I stare off into the distance.

_Wind… Sunny… Sunny-windy day… My favorite type of weather… _

My thoughts are random and don't make much sense, but I don't really care. It's not like I have anything to think about anyways.

"Hey Max?" Nudge nudges me with her shoulder.

"Hmm?" I ask lazily.

She points casually to the opposite side of the track. "Who's that?"

* * *

**Notes:**

Been a while. Really short. Believe me, I know.

I gotta go but I'll update later today!

BAI!

Fluffy


	22. November 13, 2012: C

**November 13, 2012: C**

"What do you mean?" I reply with a yawn, stretching my arms out way over my head. I look over to where she's pointing, only to see a red-headed girl walking. "Brigid? You're wondering who Brigid is?"

Nudge rolls her eyes at me, as if I'm the one who's gone completely insane. "Of course I know who she is! Do you think I'm some antisocial loner who doesn't know anyone but my parents? I was telling _you_ to look at who she's walking with!"

Again, I look over to where she had pointed earlier, squinting my eyes to see across the distance.

Again, I spot the red-head, this time, walking next to someone else. Dark hair, olive skin... Fang?

_I never realized he was so popular among the ladies._

"Fang," Nudge confirms, her arms crossed. "And before you ask why he's talking with her, I don't know, but it seems they're having a good time."

I watch them talk (well, more Brigid talk, and Fang listen, smiling occasionally) for a moment more, before I catch myself doing so. _Why does it matter to me anyway?_

"And?" I ask, turning to Nudge. "This matters because…"

"Because _she_ is in the way of Fax! I mean, _look at her_!" Angel responds instead of Nudge, who is nodding in agreement. All three of us look at them again, as we continue to walk around the track. "She's into him!"

My eyebrows furrow as I reply, "Okay…"

Angel sighs in exasperation as Nudge cries out, "_OKAY? _That's _it_?" attracting the attention of many people around us.

"Umm… yeah…"

Nudge looks like she's about to combust as she pulls me to the side, stopping our leisurely walk. "That's it? _Seriously?"_

Angel looks at me, sighing and shaking her head. "I never knew denial could be this strong."

"But I really don't—" I try to tell them, keeping my annoyance at bay.

Nudge interrupts me. "Okay Max, we all know you like Fang, so there's really no point in denying it or trying to be all shy about it or anything. Just come out in the clearing and admit it! You _like_ Fang!"

My gaze leaves Nudge's frustrated mocha face, to an olive one close by.

Fang.

* * *

**Notes:**

As promised, your second chapter of the day :)

Again, another cliffhanger, and I truly do apologize, but Wifi cuts off in four minutes, so I was in a hurry.

The reason for the previous chapter being so short is due to the fact that I had about five minutes to write (Mum was calling me to leave), and I just wanted to get something out there for people to read, to get them back into the gist of this little drabble of mine!

Next update tomorrow, for sure! I've been so inspired :333

Oh, and if you have time, vote on my poll? Also, I have links on my profile page to an original story, my blog, my Wattpad, and my Tumblr account! Please check them out :)

Until tomorrow, my dearies!

(hehe that sounded kind of pedo-ish, but I assure you I'm not D:)

Anyways, bai, and have a goodnight to those not already sleeping!

Fluffy


	23. November 13, 2012: D

**November 13, 2012: D**

My face heats up in mortification as I realize that Nudge had practically just shouted that out to the world, when he was nearly _right_ next to us.

_ACK. DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!_

"SHE DIDN'T DENY IT!" Angel squeals, unaware of our placement in relation to Fang's.

"OMGOMGOMG MAX LIKES FANG!" Nudge shrills, her voice slightly quieter at my glare.

Fang has walked past us by now, not making a snarky comment towards me and how I "like" him, to my surprise. Because of that single action (or lack of), a single shard of hope begins to grow in me.

_Maybe… he didn't hear? Maybe?_

I scowl to myself. _That's ridiculous. Of course he would hear it. He was like, _right there_, for God's sake!_

_But maybe… he wasn't listening?_

_GAH. EVEN IF HE WASN'T, NUDGE WAS TALKING LOUD ENOUGH TO ACCIDENTALLY OVERHEAR IT._

_But… he could have just ignored her?_

_…Gah, sure… But I still don't know what he heard, or _think_ he heard! ARGH._

"She still hasn't denied it…" Angel and Nudge whisper to each other conspiratorially.

_GAAAHHHH!_

* * *

**Notes:**

YES, I KNOW. IT'S SHORT. AND HE DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING D:

I wish he said something .-. It's quite annoying not knowing what he's heard or hasn't heard.

I have more "inspiration". It's not the greatest (for me) but it'll surely be an addition to this drabble that'd you enjoy :)

Anyways! IMMA UPDATE AGAIN TODAY, 'KAY?

I feel like I've lost a lot of readers :3 That's my fault, isn't it?

Eh, whatever .-.

Bai bai :333

Fluffy xox


	24. November 16, 2012: A

**November 16, 2012: A**

Friday, at last, the long awaited Friday!

After a long and dreadful week, with the words "Fang," "Fax," and "Like" in my ears, I couldn't wait for the weekend.

I grin to myself. _A long, Nudge, Angel, and Fang-less weekend! _Not like I talked to Fang anyway, but still… the _thought_ of him would finally be gone!

Inwardly, I do a little happy dance, as I wait in the lunch line with Nudge and Angel, unable to hold my excitement.

"Whoa, Max, I know you're excited for fourth period, but no need to express it," Nudge says with a giggle.

"That's some interesting happy dance you got there!" Angel adds with a smirk.

I freeze my mental happy dance, processing what they just said. _No… No way, _I think, horrified. My eyes train on a grinning Nudge, who proceeds to copy my ridiculous movements.

"Never knew you had it in you," she teases, neither of them bothering to hold in their laughter as they explode in guffaws.

I roll my eyes in dismay, turning away from them. My eyes land on the table where Fang's sitting at, and for some reason, he's looking at me.

Our eyes connect for a moment before I turn and look away, my eyes now downcast. _He wasn't looking at you, Max. Probably someone else. _

But I can't help it when I glance his way again. He's not looking over in this direction anymore, but he's sitting and smiling softly to himself, while eating a sandwich and sitting next to a friend.

Catching myself staring at him, I shake my head.

_What's up with me today?_

* * *

**Notes:**

Well, Maxie, maybe you're ah... _falling...? _Maybe? ;)

Sorry for not updating before :P I have failed you D:

Hope you enjoyed this though! Denial :3

Fluffy


	25. November 16, 2012: B

**November 16, 2012: B**

Y'know, he always wears that black jacket. That black sports jacket.

Quite frankly, I like it better than when he wears that leather jacket that he's worn like, once. And I mean, come _on_ people! It's _leather_! Leather _always_ looks good!

Leather is legit.

But enough 'leather-talk'. We're talking sports jackets here.

Specifically, Fang's sports jacket.

His black one.

That he's wearing.

Sitting in front of me.

Running a hand through his black hair.

Leaning his head on his other hand, his arm on the desk.

Doing something with his pencil on his paper.

And it's now that I've realized I've stared at this… _enigma_ named Fang for maybe five minutes straight.

I shift slowly, switching my position as casually as I can, and averting my eyes up to the teacher who's lecturing about something.

There's no giggling to the side of me, so I think it's safe to assume that the Evils haven't taken notice.

"Hehehehehe."

GAH. I take that back.

* * *

**Notes:**

HEYHEYHEY!

NEW BREAK THROUGH!

ANNA RIDE IS WRITING THE COMPANION STORY TO THIS, IN FANG'S POV!

IT'S CALLED LOVE DEFINED AND IT'S ON HER ACCOUNT.

It's a drabble as well, and she's already written the chapters as I have so far, so yes, she will update it! (Finally ;3)

I hope you all review, favorite, alert, and read it with as much vigor as you do to this one!

(Although I have been lacking in reviewers lately :P xD)

Sooo... YEAH!

**R&R**

Fluffy


	26. November 16, 2012: C

**November 16, 2012: C**

After a bit, Nudge and Angel finally quiet down, deciding not to torment me about it at this very moment. This actually is better than doing it now, in a large class, full of _silent_ people.

The thought of them screaming at me now sends shivers down my spine.

_"Checking out Fangy-boy right now, eh?" Nudge would smirk, giggling, while I'd be all NO! and replying,_

_"NO! And he's RIGHT IN FRONT OF US, NUDGE!"_

I shake my head out, ignoring my previous thoughts. Geez. _Let's not think about what _would_ happen, Max._

With a quick glance in front of me, where Fang's sitting, I see he's still messing around with his pencil… drawing? He draws? Since when?

_You don't know anything about him, Max, so don't be surprised_!

_GAH._

I sit up straighter and crane my neck a bit forward to see what he's drawing. _Just a little closer… Just a little bit more… C'mon… Shift a bit, Fang!_

He shifts to rest his head on his left arm, exposing his paper to my sight.

Ah! It's a bird! And it's… really good.

I tilt my head and stare at it. The wings… they're just so… perfect…

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Fang tilt his head a little toward me, looking at me I what seemed to be an odd manner.

Slowly, I sit back as casually as I can manage.

_Pfft… me? Odd? No way._

* * *

**Notes:**

Want to know what Fang's thinking? Go to Anna Ride's Profile and check out her story, Love Defined!

GAH I HAVEN'T READ IT YET .-.

Anywayssss... R&R

Love you all!

Fluffy :3


	27. December 14, 2012: A

**December 14, 2012: A**

Hard to believe it's been what, a little under a month already?

A month full of non-stop teasing, chattering, mysterious looks, blushing, snide remarks, connecting eyes, un-comprehendible signals, random thoughts, and water down my shirt on multiple occasions.

Yeah, don't ask.

But alas, it's Friday, the fourteenth.

And… the last day of school until winter break!

Two weeks, more or less, without the continuous bantering from Nudge and Angel—especially on the topic of a certain guy, if you catch my drift.

I honestly couldn't have been more thrilled!

"Maaaaxxx?" Nudge whines as we walk around the track during gym. Angel wasn't here—on some vacation of some sort—and so I was stuck with Nudge for the time being.

"Hmm?" I reply mindlessly, shivering a bit from the cold gusts of winds.

She nudges my side. "Maaax?" Nudge calls once more.

"What?"

With another jab to my side, courtesy of her elbow, she nods her head towards the opposite side of the tract.

"What is it this time, Nudge? Brigid, again?"

She shakes her head, quiet for once, and a thoughtful look on her face. "Look."

Bored, tired, and cold out of my mind, I comply without much objection. "Mm… What about it?" It's Fang. Go figure.

Her lips purse, eyebrows furrowing in frustration. "I swear, he keeps looking over here…" Nudge mutters, almost to herself.

"What?"

Nudge shakes her head. "Fang. He keeps staring over here… staring at you."

I turn my head away from her and bite my lip. _What? Why? _I feign indifference. "Okay."

"Max." Nudge stops, and I do as well.

"Yes?"

"I think Fang likes you." I open my mouth to reply, but she cuts me off. "I mean, he keeps looking over here and staring at _you_. That doesn't just _not_ mean anything."

… "But why… _me_?" I ask in confusion.

Nudge laughs, a slightly bitter tone in her voice. "Well for one, you're really pretty, despite what you may think. And believe me, there are so many other reasons why someone would like you…"

She pauses. "And… I think Fang has fallen for every single one."

* * *

**Notes:**

ACK. I'M CUTTING THIS CLOSE TO 10 T_T

Anywaysss! Major time skip... but eventful, ay?

hehe.

Gotta goooo! Read _Love Defined_ by Anna Ride, and review on both, 'kay?

Have a good night to everyone who should be going to bed xD

Love to all!

Fluffy


	28. December 14, 2012: B

**December 14, 2012: B**

_Don't take it to heart, Max. Not like it matters._

I can't resist glancing over to where Fang was walking again, curious, just curious, to see if he was looking over… well… _here_.

_He's definitely staring in this direction. But is he staring at me? My face?_

I squint my eyes trying to determine whether or not Fang is, in fact, staring directly at me. Across the distance I can definitely see his dark, obsidian eyes, but where exactly they're looking… I can't tell.

Turning back to Nudge, I see her looking at me, her arms crossed, eyebrows raised, waiting for me to deny it now. "No."

She rolls her caramel eyes, slightly amused—and probably annoyed—at me. "Oh please, Max, you _know_ he's looking this way and at _you_."

I scoff, staring at her in disbelief. "What if he's looking at you? Hmm? Maybe all this time, he's been in love with you!" Nudge stares at me, shocked. "What? It's not like the idea's completely off! I mean, I'm _always_ around you or Angel…"

_Crap, I'm rambling._

"You're rambling, Max," Nudge says with a smirk. "Don't even deny that. And when you're rambling, that means you're really trying to deny something."

My shoulders slump in defeat. I can't deny that.

And so, on the last day of school before winter break, I finally let myself think that maybe, just maybe, he might have a _teensy_ crush on me.

Just a little.

* * *

**Notes:**

3: Well haiii!

Why I didn't update? No excuse.

Why I updated? Because Anna made me.

She hasn't written the companion chapter to this yet, since she's offline at the moment, but it'll be up soon!

Reviewww?

Fluffy


	29. December 21, 2012: A

**December 21, 2012: A**

It's been a week since school let out for winter break… and a long, boring week it's been.

To make matters worse, I couldn't get him out of my mind. Ever since a week ago, all I could think about was him.

Him, being Fang, of course.

It was like a broken record, stopping and replaying over and over again. _Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang._

And even for the shortest of moments… I wondered if he was thinking about me.

You know that saying "Absence makes the heart grow fonder"?

Was that what this was?

My heart growing "fonder" due to the absence? Even if it's only been a week? Even if he lives _across the street_? Even if there's nothing to _grow fonder_ about?

What can grow fonder between us? Aside from the dinner party—which I have deemed an epic fail—I haven't interacted him… at all. So yeah. Nothing.

Nothing can't grow fonder, can it?

Or maybe there's something.

Something…

But what?

What could this possibly be?

I didn't hate him—that's for something— but I didn't necessarily know him either.

This was something… new… undiscovered… for me.

The thing is… what is… _this_?

* * *

**Notes:**

Gah, curse daylight savings -.-

Anyways this is the update for yesterday (it's 6:58 am here) so yeah...

Enjoooyyy!

Is she... realizing? :o

**R&R for Realizations xD**

Fluffy


	30. December 21, 2012: B

**December 21, 2012: B**

_From: Angel_

_Hey girlie, what's up?_

:-:-:-:

**_To: Angel_**

**_Not much, laying in bed… what about you?_**

:-:-:-:

_From: Angel_

_Eh, same. How's life?_

:-:-:-:

**_To: Angel_**

**_…How's life…?_**

:-:-:-:

_From: Angel_

_LOL. Yeah! How's life? Any news about the Fangles?_

:-:-:-:

**_To: Angel_**

**_… The Fangles? WTH._**

:-:-:-:

_From: Angel_

_Y'know… Mang?_

:-:-:-:

**_To: Angel_**

**_You mean Fang? Typo…?_**

:-:-:-:

_From: Angel_

_Noooo, silly! Mang! Max and Fang! Duhhh_

:-:-:-:

**_To: Angel_**

**_D:_**

**_To: Angel_**

**_D:_**

**_To: Angel_**

**_D:_**

**_To: Angel_**

**_That's even worse than Fax! T_T_**

:-:-:-:

_From: Angel_

_Lol_

:-:-:-:

**_To: Angel_**

**_Gah._**

:-:-:-:

_From: Angel_

_Do you like him?_

:-:-:-:

**_To: Angel_**

**_Who?_**

:-:-:-:

_From: Angel_

_Fang! Durp!_

:-:-:-:

**_To: Angel_**

**_Uh…_**

:-:-:-:

_From: Angel_

_Yeah, we don't really know him, but he seems nice! You two would look really good together, honestly._

:-:-:-:

**_To: Angel_**

**_Uh. Thanks?_**

:-:-:-:

_From: Angel_

_Mmhmm, ig2g so we'll talk later, okay? Okay. Baiiiii!_

:-:-:-:

A sudden thought comes to me after she sends that text.

Is that what this is? Is that the… thing… I'm feeling? The reason why I can't get him out of my head? The reason why I somewhat… miss him?

Because I _like_ him?

Is it that I, Maximum Ride, like Fang Walker, the kid across the street? Is it really possible that the girl who doesn't crush on people… suddenly does?

My eyebrows furrow in deep thought and concentration. Do I like Fang? Do I really?

_Hmmm…_

No, that's absurd! Like that would ever happen, haha!

I chuckle to myself. _Geez, I scared myself for a moment, there_!

I can't like _Fang_… can I?

* * *

**Notes:**

Yes, yes you can Max ;)

Gahhh I gotta get ready for schoollll... running late xD

Hope you enjoyed xD

**R&R...Yes you can! Lol xP**

Fluffy


	31. December 21, 2012: C

**December 21, 2012: C**

"Maxxxx?" Mom calls from downstairs.

"Yeah?" I cry back, my voice muffling from a pillow on top of my face.

"Can you take out the trash?"

_Pfft, yeah, as if it's a question_. "But it's late… what if I get mugged or something?"

"Then scream and I'll run out with a kitchen knife or something!"

"Buttt…"

"Now, Max."

With a huff, I stomp heavily down the stairs, leaving the warmth of my bed.

_Stomp._

_Stomp._

_Stomp._

When I reach the garage, I sullenly press the garage door opener and shuffle my shoes on, before heading to the garbage can. I grab it by the handle, dragging it down the driveway, to the front of the house.

Then, I go back to the garage, taking hold of the recycling bin, a forlorn expression on my face. I set the bin down, wipe my hands off, and brush my hair out of my face so it wasn't all in the way.

"AH! SHIT!" I scream, grabbing the closest thing to me—an egg carton with excess shells in it—and chucking it at the bare-chested person in front of me. "What the hell? Put a shirt on!" I cry, squeezing my eyes shut and trying to block the image of the shirtless—and well defined—Fang before me.

He was standing there, leaning on the trash can, his hands shoved in his jean pockets, just _staring_ at me in his bare-chested glory—what?—before I had thrown the carton off eggs at him.

"What are you doing, just standing there? Quit your staring and_ put a shirt on_!" I yell, peeking through my fingers that were covering my eyes as he stands there, unmoving, a _what?_ expression on his face, not even fazed by the egg shells that clung to him.

I make a face at him. "SHIRT. NOW. PLEASE."

That seems to get him moving as I stomp my way up the driveway once more, slamming the garage door behind me.

Once in my room again, I collapse on the back of the closed door.

_What just happened, and where the hell was Mom with her kitchen knife?_

* * *

**Notes:**

HAI. GOOD MORNING!

Imma get ready now... Well I should be ready by now... but whatever XD

Enjoy your day!

Twenty reviews... and a 1k chapter? Too much to ask?

Okay!

Bai bai!

Fluffy

**R&R... Shirtless Fang! *Swoons* XD**


	32. January 2, 2013: A

**January 2, 2013: A**

Angel and Nudge stand beside me as we wait in the courtyard for school to start. "So how was your break?" Nudge giggles, wiggling her eyebrows.

I shrug my shoulders nonchalantly. "It was okay… What about you?" I question, directing it to both of them.

Neither Nudge or Angel reply, instead, staring at a figure behind me with wide eyes and gaping mouths. "What?" I ask, my eyebrows furrowing as I spin around, my face coming in contact with a rather large and rather muscular chest that I've sadly become accustomed to over the winter break.

_Fang_.

My cheeks flush, all the heat rushing to my face without meaning to. "Oh. Sorry…" I mumble awkwardly.

He rubs his neck sheepishly, and there's a scampering noise behind me as I realize Nudge and Angel have left. "Yeah… sorry…" he mumbles.

I clear my throat with a short "Eh-hem" noise. "So… uh…sorry about the eggshells, and the trashcan, and y'know."

He chuckles, his laugh a deep husky noise that sends tingles down to the tips of my toes. _What was that?_

"It's okay," he says, staring into my eyes intently. The darkness of his eyes seems to darken even more, and from this close proximity I can see the gold tints in his eyes. "But I've been meaning to do something… for a long time now, actually."

I bite my lip, curious to see what he'd say next. Fang looks at me expectantly, so I nod, showing that I'm listening.

"Well… Max… I've been meaning to ask… _Will you go out with me_?"

"Ah—"

_**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**_

With a groan, I wake up, slamming my hand down on the alarm clock. _What kind of dream was that? Why did it feel so… real? What does that mean?_ But most importantly, _What would I of said?_

Well hello to you too, 2013. That was some wake-up call you got there.

Despite what everyone thinks and their varying superstitions, I find the number thirteen to be a relatively lucky number. I remember that one year… the only kid to get a hundred on some project was the thirteenth to present on Friday the 13th…

But anyways.

School.

Back to school.

And of course, indirectly back to Fang.

The question you all are probably asking is what happened after that one… horrid… day?

I'll be blunt, so here's your answer: Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

One, Mom never came out with a kitchen knife, despite her promises if I screamed—although I did catch her standing by the window and giggling when I came in—and two, I never saw him since then. I mean, it's not like I _wanted_ to, anyways. I'm not some stalker chick.

I guess he and his family went somewhere for Christmas, since their car wasn't out on the driveway either.

But all in all, I couldn't care less. _Really_.

I don't need another person thinking I like him, at _all_. This is just getting old.

OLD, I TELL YOU.

OLD.

_Even after that dream!_

So here I am, at school, waiting in the courtyard for the day to begin. It's relatively cold, but nothing I can't handle. (I can deal with _so much more_, as a matter of fact.)

"MAAAAAXXX!" a voice screams, before the owner of that voice tackles me from the right, causing me to stumble but clutch onto the person, whoever it may be.

We straighten up and stand upright, and I can identify the girl.

"Maya!" I grin at her, brushing a loose lock of hair behind my ear.

"I haven't seen you in like, _forever_!" she cries, smiling at me widely.

Last year, Maya and I had the same period for art, so we'd spend time just talking randomly and doing other various things. This year, however, I barely even saw her. "I know! How have you been?" I question curiously. It really was good to see her again.

Some people say we look alike—I don't see how they can think that—with our long dirty blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, and similar heights-slash-figures.

That's about where the similarities end.

"I've been good, what about you? Your nose looks a bit red,"she says, her breaths coming out in white frosts.

"Oh, really?" I rub at my nose slightly. "I've been fine, too…"

The bell rings, and she winks at me. "Gotta head to class, I'll see you later?"

I nod, replying, "Sure," and we both leave the courtyard.

:-:-:-:-:

"Maaaaxxxx?" Nudge yells at me, even though we're sitting directly across each other at the lunch table.

"Yeah?" I reply, pushing around the carrots on my lunch tray. I can't believe I forgot about our _lovely_, _delicious_ lunch food over the break. Or how loud Nudge was.

"Guess what I heard?" she says, her eyebrows raised and lips pursed. Angel sits beside her, her facial expressions almost identical.

"What?"

"—_Wait, are you talking about Maya-Fang?_" a voice from the table adjacent to ours says. "_The Fang that Maya likes?_"

All three of us don't look at the speakers, but simply…overhear… their loud… voices. Eh hem. _Yeah_."_Well, there's only one Fang, isn't there?" _the voice's companion replies. "_But yeah, him!"_

Without meaning to, my head tilts to the side of its own accord and I listen to them intently. All conversation of Maya and Fang, and Maya liking Fang end after that, though, so I focus my attention back on Nudge and Angel.

Both of their eyebrows are creased and they seem to be in deep thought as they look at each other, communicating through their eyes. I can only comprehend glimpses of their conversation.

Nudge: _Do — think — true?_

Angel: _What? Maya — Fang? Yeah._

Nudge: _BUT, BUT, BUT!_

Angel: _I knooooowwww! I — _seriously_!_

Nudge: _Gah! I love Maya and —? _Really_?_

Angel: _Did — _really _have to — ruin —Fax?_

Nudge: _And just when I thought he was gonna—_

Angel: _And when she—_

Nudge: _Yeah! She was — realizing!_

I glare at the two of them as they continue on with their silent conversation, and as they sense my glare, all words exchanged between them are dropped.

Clearing my throat, I ask a single question at the both of them.

"Well?"

**End Notes:**

Well?

Heh. HAI. Here you goooo~ bit rushed on time... Wrote this in maybe thirty-ish minutes with small breaks to do other things in between =.=

Anywayssss~ MAYA :oooo

Is she gunna ruin the Fax? Or is she just... there?

I guess you're just going to have to find out ;)

:333

**R&R**... **MAYA T_T**

And check out Love Defined :)

Fluffy


	33. January 2, 2013: B

**January 2, 2013: B**

Neither of the two evils responds, so I repeat my question. "_Well_?" I don't mean to come off as prudish, but I can't help the harsh tone that seeps into my voice.

Angel is the first to reply. "Well, Max, you heard it yourself just now, didn't you?"

"About Maya liking Fang?"

Nudge nods. "Uh, yeah…"

I raise an eyebrow. "Okay? It's not like he likes her or anything…" _Crap that came out wrong… It made me sound jealous and insecure._

Neither of them comments on it, and for that, I am grateful.

"I know, but think about it. Maya likes Fang, and Fang has a crush on you—"

"Who says he actually does have a crush on me?" I interject.

"It's pretty obvious, but _you're_ pretty oblivious," Nudge retorts.

"_Anyways_," Angel says. "You and Maya look really similar—"

I roll my eyes. "No we—"

Angel glares at me and continues. "_And_ since you haven't shown any interest in him, then he might just move on to Maya!"

My teeth bite back my tongue, preventing me from saying, _and why would he do that? _Instead, I manage an "Okay."

Nudge looks at me impatiently. "Don't you get it? Maya and Fang are _friends_. They know each other, they _talk _to each other! Hell, they've even texted each other, okay?"

"Wait, they've texted each other?" Angel asks incredulously. "You never told me that!"

She nods sadly. "I hear she was just like, '_So: girl talk, who do you like?' _I mean, how much more forward can you get? And then there's Max, who won't even jump at the chance to talk to him! Who would _you_ choose? The girl that's into you or the girl that ignores you?"

My eyebrows furrow at this newly acquired knowledge.

With a sigh, Angel turns to face me. "Look, Max. I can't tell if you like him or not. Shocking? I know. But if you do, you don't have forever to get that across to him. This is life, people move on. I think you and Fang would make a cute couple, but if you don't admit something or do something fast, you won't _ever_ be a couple."

The bell rings, signaling the end of lunch, and both Nudge and Angel pick up their trays and toss them into the trash cans, while I continue to sit at the table.

Hesitantly, I turn around to glance at the table where Fang and his friend Ratchet sit.

He's gone, already left the lunch table.

With a sigh and a lot on my mind, I get up to head out of the cafeteria, when I spot Fang's head. _I don't like him_, I tell myself, rolling my eyes at the absurdity. My eyes shift to the left, and I see Maya nudging him on the shoulder, a big smile on her face.

_Oh._

* * *

**__End Notes:**

Ello there.

Haven't updated anything in a while. Sorry bout that.

Hopefully gunna get in the hang of updating this everyday again.. maybe...

anyways, review please? This is a turning point in the story ;D

love you all

xox

Fluffy


	34. January 2, 2013: C

**January 2, 2013: C**

Gym comes around, and to no one's surprise, we're walking the track again. Angel and Nudge huddle off to one side as we walk, talking in quiet mumbles and whispers, periodically glancing back at me, before chattering together once more.

I sigh, looking up at the sky, so many thoughts on my mind. The clouds are gray and gloomy, and to be honest, they look just down right miserable. Looking at it makes me _feel_ miserable.

What would it feel like to escape from all this human misery; to sprout a pair of wings and fly off into the horizon, alone… would it be worth it? That loneliness… that freedom. People always say that you can't live without love. Is that really true? Can you really cease to live without that aspect in life?

But what happens when you live every dream you wish to fulfill in life, but never love? Would that mean the life full of success means nothing at all? That it was pointless, without loving, or being loved? What happened when love didn't exist? How did they live then? And what happens when love stops existing all together and all you're left with is spite and contempt? Will life as we know it terminate completely, all happiness depleted from your soul? If so, why? Why is love so damn important?

Questions, questions.

I really need to get a rein on my thoughts. This whole fiasco is messing up my head.

* * *

**End Notes:**

Short, yes, filler, yes, but Anna and I need to sync our chapters again... something went off.

Anyways, expect another update for this today (: a non-fillery-chapter-that-might-not-be-much-longer. ..but hey! double updates :D

Just to make this chapter interesting, here's my conversation with Anna today:

_**Me: ** ANNA. My daddy is so weird T_T_

_** Anna: ** Did you jump the beach?_

_**Me: ** Nooo. He bought a nose hair shaver. I mean, SERIOUSLY. A NOSE HAIR SHAVER. D:_

_**Anna**: ...No way._

_**Me**: Yes. I'm dead serious. You stick it up your nose and it twirls around and shaves your nose hair. =_=_

_**Anna**: Ohmygod._

_**Me:** I know._

I shall reinstate that my daddy is weird. LOVE YOU!

xox

Fluffy


	35. January 2, 2013: D

**January 2, 2013: D**

"Max."

I shake my head clear from the random questions in my head. "What?"

Angel nudges me, her thin elbow poking into my ribcage. As I glare at her, she says, "He's looking at you again."

Rubbing my abused ribs with one hand, I shield my eyes from the sun with the other and look around for Fang's general vicinity.

There he is, standing there, not staring at me, but in fact… talking to Brigid. From what I can see from across the field, it seems to be quite a serious conversation.

I turn back to Angel. "No he isn't."

She shrugs nonchalantly, her innocent blue eyes staring at me intensely. "He was."

What she really means to say is, _you want him to. _I stare right back at her, expressing with my eyes, _no I don't. _Her eyes roll and she waves it off, muttering something about how she can't tell.

"He really was looking at you, you know," Nudge adds absentmindedly, quiet for once. "He just looked away when you turned towards him. It's kinda cute actually."

Cute? She thinks it's _cute_?

Nudge and Angel stop to get water, and so I wait.

And what a boring period of wait it is. I try to keep my mind busy so it doesn't go back to thinking all those… thoughts… again.

My eyes find its way back to Fang, who continues to talk with Brigid. His hair… _shines_ under the sun, his sharp jaw casts a shadow, his eyes are looking right at me, and his arms and legs are obviously well muscled…

Wait. What?

_His eyes are looking right at me?_

My own eyes widen and look away, but I see him smile slightly and chuckle to himself before Brigid engages him in a conversation, and so his whole attention is focused on her once more.

Shaking my head, I look at the ground, undeniably _embarrassed. _Me. Embarrassed. Because I was looking at Fang. (Whom, might I add, I haven't held one decent conversation with.) Annnnddd… he caught me doing so.

I repeat. This whole situation is messing with my head.

Maya likes Fang. Fang might like me. Nudge and Angel think I like Fang. I'm friends with Maya. Fang may or may not like Maya. Brigid… I don't even know about Brigid. And then there's Lissa and J.J…they're friends with him. I'm friends with them. Fang's my neighbor, and I saw him shirtless. I don't hate him. I may or may not like him.

_What the hell am I saying?_

And where are Angel and Nudge?

Glancing around, they're nowhere in sight, but incidentally, Fang is, and he's looking at me. This time though, I'm not backing down, instead, staring him straight in the eye.

I don't know what happened then, but all my thoughts stop floating around my head, and they gradually fall to the bottom—all but one:

_You like him._

No, I can't like him, can I? That's batshit crazy!

But his smoldering—_did I really just use that word?_—gaze is still trained on me, and anything and everything about batshit leaves my head.

FML. I think I like him.

* * *

**End Notes:**

Well hello there! How much sense did this make to you? Total? None? None until you read it to the finish?

Yeah. Sorry bout that.

I just uh...jotted down things and put it in here. Thoughts are supposed to be all jumbled and tangled (like headphones in your pocket :P) right? Right.

So I saw Crazy, Stupid, Love, hence the batshit crazy comment (: kudos if you got the reference...although it's not _really _a reference._  
_

Anyways.

OMG SHE THINKS SHE LIKES HIM.

Okaybaibainow(:

xox

Fluffy

PS: IT IS LONGER~fluffy


End file.
